The Hetalia Book Of Songfic One-Shots
by xHetaliax
Summary: Got a song you can't get out of your head for a pairing? Come to me, the magical SECRET NAME to get one. I'll do ALMOST anything. Rules inside, first chapter. Rated M for possible lemon. (There is one and it was my first time writing lemon :s) Sorry if any of the characters seem a bit OOC! I try my hardest.
1. An Introduction

The Hetalia Book Of Songfic OneShots:

Chapter One:

Prompts!

* * *

Hello everyone! My name is a secret. If you would like me to make a story about a Hetalia ship that you like (or a crack ship, I guess?) then I shall gladly do it!

At the bottom, there is the basics, kay?

RULES:

First, have a small idea of what you'd like to happen. Like, where does it take place? What are they doing? Do they fight? Do they makeup? Do they get together? These are the questions we have to ask from time to time.

Second, have a shipping that you'd like me to make a story of. HETERO OR HOMO! I actually mostly ship gay people so… heh… heh… haaa…

THEY CAN BE SHIPS SUCH AS!: AmericaxEngland, ItalyxGermany, PrussiaxCanada, RomanoxSpain, etc… OR (kind of straight?) HungaryxPrussia, HungaryxAustria, (straight) AmericaxBelarus, others… idk I don't like straight ships aha.

Third, you must have a song that you want it to be slightly based on. Anything. I'll do anything. However, I mostly listen to punk and alternative music so… If it's pop I will both hate the song (most likely) and have no idea how to write it. Help me out, please. Everyone should like All Time Low. Everyone.

FOURTH: A type of story. Angst, fluff, citrus (lemon/lime, whever. Damn straight, I do citrus.), anything. I'll literally do _anything. _I'll do heavy angst, like they kill themselves or try to, or light angst, where they break up/are cheated on and get in a large fight, heavy fluff, they get married, get together, or light fluff, they sit in bed all day. I'LL DO ANYTHING

Fifth, please go easy on me. I've done this kind of stuff before (never written citrus/smut/lime/lemon before though, so hopefully it doesn't suck?), so you can be a little rough, but please make it pretty easy for me to know what you want. Also, if you can try to make it a type of story that I have suggested? Because I can do those best.

BASICALLY!

Situation

Shipping (straight or gay)

Song (anything)

Story type (angst, fluff, lemon/lime, etc.)

PLEASE REMEMBER!

I only like punk/alternative music really. Or post hardcore. I enjoy gay ships most (PruCan, USUK, GerIta, SpainxRomano, etc.) I enjoy angst and fluff most and I have never written smut, so… If you want sucky smut, then here I am. Sup.

SO, GET TO ASKING! :)


	2. PruMano- Everything I Asked For- Lemon

For: Kera Vanhelsing

Song: Everything I Asked For by The Maine (nicely chosen)

Shipping: PruMano

Type: Lemon/Lime after an argument (wooh sort of angst my favourite o.o)

Here goes my first lemon/lime, sorry if it's not too detailed. Hopefully I'll do better next time~

HUMAN NAMES USED!

Prussia: Gilbert

Romano: Lovino

* * *

"_Bastardo, _why would you do something like that!?" Lovino exclaimed, walking past the Prussian and into their bedroom. He began to pack his things, (maybe he was overreacting) until said Prussian walked in behind him.

"I'm sorry! _Ich liebe dich, _Lovino, not that slut!" Gilbert cried out, wrapping his arms around Lovino's waist.

"No, don't. If you loved me, you wouldn't have had sex with her! _Her! _As in a _girl!" _

Gilbert sighed. "Please, Lovi! It didn't mean anything, I swear! Please don't leave!"

The Italian was about to growl out something he probably wouldn't mean the next day, until he looked at Gilbert. He was crying. The Prussian was _crying. _He has never cried before, except for when they had first started going out.

He would probably regret it, hell, he _knew _he'd regret giving in so easily, but he did it anyway.

He leaned in and kissed him.

Gilbert, surprised, kissed him back immediately, arms wrapping tighter around his lover.

_"Ich liebe dich,"_ He whispered. _"Ich liebe dich."_ He said again.

_"Ti amo,"_ Lovino replied, sighing as Gilbert began to move his lips lower.

"May I?" He asked, lips millimeters away from the other's neck. Lovino nodded. That was how he knew that the Prussian hadn't meant anything by what he had done, assuming he _had _actually done it.

In pursuit to the small shake of Lovino's head, Gilbert sunk his lips lower, kissing and biting at the skin there.

Lovino moaned quietly, and a small smile grew on the other's face. Gilbert knew he had hit his sweet spot.

He sucked harder at that area, and Lovino moaned a little louder. His hands moved of their own accord to Gilbert's shirt, beginning to undo the buttons as the taller of the two did the same with Lovino's pants.

He unbuttoned them agonizingly slowly for the Italian, unzipping them at the same pace, if not slower.

Lovino was not one to beg, and he would not be changing that anytime soon, he thought, but he wanted more, and he wanted it faster.

Gilbert, sensing this, went faster, pulling his pants down as his shirt was taken off.

Lovino stepped out of his pants and Gilbert let his shirt drop down, both of them moving to remove the other article of clothing. This time, a little faster.

Once they were both down the their underwear, Gilbert smiled at the other, whispering in his ear,_ "I want you." _

The Italian blushed, nodding and kissing the other passionately on the lips. His hands moved to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair as Gilbert's tongue licked his bottom lip.

Lovino gasped at the intrusion, Gilbert wasting no time and slipping his tongue into the other's mouth.

His hand roamed the other's body, slowly going down until they were just above his underwear.

"What do you want?" He whispered into his mouth, but Lovino heard it perfectly.

_So much for not begging. _He thought.

"I want… I want you to touch me…" He said, growing quiet at the end. No matter how many times they did this, he felt shy each time.

Gilbert smiled, his hand pushing past the elastic and cupping Lovino's member in his hand.

Lovino moaned loudly, blushing afterwards.

"Don't be embarrassed," Gilbert said. "You're beautiful."

This only served to make him blush more. _"Ti amo."_ He said, as Gilbert rubbed him. _"Iche liebe dich."_

"Please, I need more…" Lovino said quietly. Gilbert nodded, pulling down his own underwear as the other pulled down his. Lovino immediately began kissing the Prussian again, pushing him onto their bed. He pulled out lube from the bedside table, putting some on three fingers.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Lovino nodded, and Gilbert pushed in one finger, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. They had done it enough times.

Lovino nodded after, and Gilbert added one more. He moved them around a little bit, scissoring them to stretch the other.

Lovino moaned loudly, and Gilbert knew he had gotten his prostate. He rubbed that spot a little, before adding his third and final finger. He moved them around, prodding the spot once more before pulling them out.

He put lube on his own member, looking at the Italian who nodded. "I'm ready."

Gilbert pushed in slowly, waiting for the sign that he could move, which took all of his willpower.

Lovino nodded again, and Gilbert began to pull out and push back in. Lovino moaned loudly, grabbing onto the bed sheets.

"Faster," He moaned, and Gilbert complied easily, pulling out and pushing back in quickly.

Lovino moaned louder as his prostate was hit once again. Gilbert hit that spot each time, moaning at the feeling.

_"Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo,"_ Lovino moaned as if it were a mantra. _"Iche liebe dich," _Gilbert replied, going faster.

"I'm close," He whined, wrapping his hand around Lovino's member.

The Italian moaned louder, "I'm gonna… I'm-" He said, before he came onto Gilbert's hand and their stomachs.

The feeling of Lovino getting tighter around him was enough for the Prussian to follow, moaning curse words alongside Lovino.

"_Iche liebe dich_," He sighed, pulling out. _"Ti amo." _The Italian replied, before both of them fell asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

Well that was… awkward… ugh…

SORRY IF IT WAS CRAP! :)

Also, if you asked for a one-shot, I'll work on it either tonight or tomorrow! I can't reply to anyone at the moment because I literally made this account today haha.

:)

xx


	3. GerIta- Maybe I Love You- Fluff

For: LemonYellowCoat

Song: Maybe I Love You by Lenka (I actually really like Lenka, that's so weird dude O.o)

Shipping: GerIta!

Type: Fluff

Germany: Ludwig

Italy: Feliciano

France: Francis

* * *

"GERMANY! GERMANY-Y!" The Italian exclaimed, running to Ludwig with tears that were so large they almost seemed fake.

"IT'S THE BRITISH MILITARY, GERMANY!" He yelled.

"WHAT!?" Germany asked, turning around so fast that it almost seemed comical.

"Never mind, it was just kitty!" Feliciano said, laughing happily as he picked up his cat.

Ludwig sighed. But he couldn't help thinking that he thought it was cute.

_What!? No! Italy is my friend, nothing more! My only friend, at that… Unless you count Japan, but he senses the mood and refrains from speaking, so I wouldn't really call it friendship._

"Hey, Germany! Can I go make some pasta now!?" Italy shouted happily, smiling wide. Ludwig sighed. "_Ja, _I guess so…"

The German frowned. Could he really be falling for Feliciano? How is that possible?

"Maybe I should as France for some help…" Germany exhaled, walking to his home and more importantly, his desk.

He began to call the Frenchman, hearing the phone ring. _"Bonjour, mon ami. _How can I help you?" France answered. "_Ja, guten tag _France.I need some… help…"

"Oh, hon hon!" France laughed. "Have you finally realised your feelings for little Italy?" "What!? How could you possibly realise that!?" Ludwig exclaimed. "I know everything about love."

Germany sighed. "Yes, I have realised my feelings for Italy. I don't know what to do, so I thought you could help…"

"_Oui! _I will always help with _l'amoure." _"_Danke, _Francis. So, what do I do?"

"You confess." France said simply.

"What!? No way! I couldn't do that!" "_Or _I could ask him how he feels about you. You know, slip it into a conversation?"

"_Ja, wunderbar _France. Thank you."

"_C'est moi, _Ludwig. _Au revoir!" "Ja, ja. Auf Wiedersehen." _

_Italy's POV_

"_Buongiorno_, France! What brings you here?" Italy exclaimed, smiling happily at the Frenchman.

"I just wanted to see little Italy! How have you been?" He asked, walking inside Italy's home and sitting on his couch.

Italy sat across from him on a chair, saying, "I've been great! How are you?"

"_Je suis trés bien, _Italy! So, I was wondering, do you like anyone?" He questioned.

"You mean, like-like?" Italy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"_Oui." _

"Oh… well… yes…" Italy said, quietly, feeling sort of embarrassed. "Oh, really? Could you tell me?" France asked, leaning forward.

"Um… I like Ludwig!" He exclaimed, blushing.

"Really!? That's great news! He likes you too." France said, smiling widely and deviously at the thought of _l'amoure._

"Really!? I have to tell him! Bye, Francis!" Italy exclaimed, leaving France in Italy's house alone.

"Hm, well, I could be mean and look through his things, but I'm better than that. _Au revoir, maison!" _

Germany's POV

"Germany! Germany! Guess what! _Ti amo!" _Italy yelled, smiling wide at the German.

"_Iche liebe dich, _Italy. I've told you that before…" Ludwig said, confused.

"No, Ludwig! _Ti _**_amo_**_!" _He shouted, smiling.

Germany looked at the Italian, making sure he wasn't kidding with him, but Italy just kept smiling.

He took this as a sign that he actually felt that way, and immediately kissed the other on the lips.

The two felt fireworks, and when they pulled away Italy was grinning from ear to ear, and Germany managed to crack a smile.

_La fin._

* * *

Did you know, I'm FRENCH!? Second language, da?

I'm actually from Canada AHAHAHA.

Hope you liked that!

I forgot to mention, you are allowed to ask for more than one! Please don't ask for a lot in one, but after I give you one, you can ask for another! :D

SWEET, EH!?

Byeeee xx


	4. PruCan- Everybody Talks- Fluff I Guess

Sorry this one took so long! . I was sick so I couldn't put anything up yesterday (yesterday? I don't remember haha).

For: LemonYellowCoat

Song: Everybody Talks by Neon Trees

Shipping: PruCan

Type: Clubbing or some shit

Prussia: Gilbert

Canada: Matthew

America: Alfred

England: Arthur

* * *

Alfred dragged his Canadian brother, Matthew, towards his car. "Alfred, let me go. I don't want to!" He exclaimed, trying to pull out of his grasp.

Alfred laughed his signature laugh, "Come on, broha! It'll be fun! Maybe you'll meet someone." He winked, eyebrows wiggling.

"Shut up, Alfred!" Matthew said loudly (at least for him), blushing.

"Come on." Alfred said, continuing to drag his brother and put him into the car.

"Okay, bro! I'm gonna go see if I can find Arthur anywhere, he said he'd be here! Have fun!" An obnoxious American voice said from behind the Prussian.

"No, don't leave me alone!" An exceptionally quieter voice said.

Gilbert turned around, the quiet voice somehow drawing him in. What he saw shocked him.

A man with light blonde hair, violet eyes, and glasses was standing by the bar looking slightly frightened while some guy was walking away. This man had a single blonde curl sticking out on the right side of his head. In Gilbert's eyes, he looked awesome.

He began to walk towards the unknown man that had gotten Gilbert so curious, and said man looked at him.

"Hello there, I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. And you are?" He asked, voice filled with confidence while on the inside, for the first time, he was losing his shit.

"Hi. I'm Matthew. Matthew Williams…" A beautiful voice rang out. _Like music to my ears._

"Hello, Matthew. Could I buy you a drink?" The man now known as Matthew nodded, smiling slightly at Gilbert who grinned back eagerly.

Once they got their drinks, they sat at the bar, and talked. Well, Gilbert talked, but Matthew listened. Matthew was the first one to ever listen.

"How about you?" Gilbert asked. "What do you mean?" Matthew said, hardly stuttering at all. He was beginning to grow comfortable with the strange Prussian, but he didn't mind at all.

"How about you? Tell me about yourself. What do you do for a living, where do you live, what do you like to do? What's your favourite food?" Gilbert smiled at the other who seemed deep in thought.

"Um, I don't work. I live with my brother, Alfred, and he pays the bills while I work around the house. I want to get a job so that I can have my own house, though. I don't like living off of my brother like this. As for what I like to do, I like to listen to music, draw, and talk with my bear, Kumakijo! My favourite food is pancakes." He said, slightly louder than normal as the club's music became a little louder.

"Oh, what are pancakes? I've never had them…"

Matthew looked appalled. "What are pancakes?" He repeated, stutter completely gone in sheer surprise. "Only the most awesome thing on the planet!" He exclaimed.

"Aside from me, of course. Kesesese…" Gilbert laughed.

"Yes, aside from you…" Matthew blushed.

"Oh! I love this song." Gilbert smiled. "Come, let's dance!" He yelled, jumping up and reaching his hand out for the Canadian who was still blushing.

Matthew took it, following Gilbert to the dance floor.

"I like this song too…" Matthew said quietly.

_The I.V. And your hospital bed_

_This was no accident_

_This was a therapeutic chain of events_

Camisado by Panic! At The Disco blasted through the club, and Gilbert pulled Matthew into some sort of dance that left them both out of breath and in tears at how hard they were laughing.

"I love your laugh, it's almost as awesome as me." Gilbert said, surprising Matthew who stopped laughing and looked up at the Prussian.

It seemed as though he were searching for something, and obviously found it.

Courage.

Courage to pull Gilbert down by the neck and kiss him. It was the boldest thing he's ever done, and he's glad to be sharing it with the man he's falling for.

* * *

Bet you thought the song would be the song for this fanfic, didn't you? Well, you thought wrong, kesesese.

Aww, well, isn't that adorable! If you asked for a one-shot, I'll make it soon. Probably not tonight, but hopefully tomorrow. I'm hoping to update at least once a week (at the _very _least). Bye guys! :) xx

-Unknown


	5. GerIta- Check Yes Juliet- FluffAngst?

IF YOU'VE REVIEWED THIS STORY AS A GUEST LOOK AT THE END OF THIS STORY!

For: Kera Vanhelsing

Song: Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings (aaah)

Ship: GerIta

Type: Fluff/Angsty sort of? Mostly fluff, I don't even know.

Germany: Ludwig

Italy: Feliciano

* * *

"They're never going to accept us, Luddy…" Feliciano said quietly with tears in his eyes. "We're not normal, compared to everyone else."

"Don't worry, Feli. I won't let anyone hurt you." The German said, frowning. "I love you." Feliciano said, tucking his head into his lover's neck.

"I love you, too."

After a few moments, Ludwig whispered, "Run away with me." Feliciano turned. "What?" He asked incredulously. "Run away with me." He said again, louder this time.

"What!? I can't do that! I have family here… And, we're still in school!"

"Please, we're meant to be, we have to stay together. I don't want to stay somewhere where you're being mistreated over something as small as me. I feel awful, it's all my fault that people hurt you." Ludwig sighed. "No! It's not your fault! I wanted to come out, it's my fault, if anything! I… I'll run away with you."

The German smiled, a real smile, looking at Feliciano. "You're not just saying that because I think it's my fault, right?" He asked, smile fading.

"No! No, I'm not. I love you, Ludwig. I'm going with you because I love you."

"I love you too, Feliciano." The two smiled at each other, lying back and figuring out what they would do to leave that town.

They decided to leave the next night, and would pack their things the next day.

Ludwig threw a rock at Feliciano's window, a loud _clink! _could be heard from above.

Feliciano opened his window, seeing Ludwig and his car outside, car on the opposite side of the road so that they could leave as soon as the Italian was in the car.

Feliciano grabbed his things, closed his window, and ran down the stairs as quietly as possible. He kept his key with him, just for in case, and slipped out the door, re locking it and running to the car to Ludwig with waiting arms. "Put your stuff in the back and then get in the front. I'll go start the car." He said, jogging to the other side as Feliciano dropped his stuff in the back and hopped in the front.

Just as they were about to leave, Feliciano's parents ran out the door. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY SON!?" His father exclaimed, screaming profanities at the German as his older brother, who was also dating a boy but never came out due to what happened with Feliciano, smiled at him, proud that his little brother was doing what he wanted.

Feliciano waved at his family as his father chased the car down.

"I love you." Ludwig told him, holding his hand as he drove.

"I love you too."

* * *

Sucky ending is sucky, right? Whatever. Sorry I haven't been updating lately!

PLEASE READ ALL THE WAY TO THE END IF YOU'VE REVIEWED AS A GUEST WHATSOEVER!

TO THE GUEST THAT ASKED ME THOSE QUESTIONS!-

Sorry I can't reply in a serious way, like PMing, because you don't have an actual account haha.

1: I mean alternative as in now alternative, like Muse, The Black Keys, stuff like that.

I don't like hetero because I don't find it as cute. It's not that I don't like it, I just don't really like any Hetalia ships that are straight… :/ sorry. Also, if I wrote an AmeriKraine story, the whole thing would be, "Do I hear booby-bounce!?" So, yeah… Sorry, I don't know how to write Ukraine very well.

By involving tentacles, if you don't mean anything kinky/slenderman-like, maybe, idk lol. Chances are you do though, haha.

ALSO! If you ask for something as a guest it's kind of hard for me to say yes or no to, so I'll say them here, but it's easier to do stuff if you have an actual account.

MYSTERY FAN: I'm sorry, I can't do TaiwanxLatvia because I know almost nothing about Latvia and nothing about Taiwan. Sorry… :/

Rachu: I'll try and make your GiriPan one, if I can't I'll put it at the end of these. Okay!

THAT IS ALL!


	6. HRExIta- A Thousand Years- AngstFluff

TO THE GUEST!

Sorry you thought you had to share your opinion on my music taste when really, you just had to request a song and a shipping. If I couldn't do it because of my own reasons that have nothing to do with you, I would have told you.

Also, Muse is not 'crap'. Muse is better than everyone, including me. You do not speak of that band with such malice.

* * *

For: Guest (Not them^)

Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

Shipping: Holy Roman EmpirexChibitalia/Italy

Type: Angst-ish I guess. But it's really just sad.

* * *

"Holy Rome! Where are you going?" I exclaimed, running over to the HRE. "I'm going to war, Italy." He said quietly.

"What!? Why!? What will I do without you?" I said, hoping he was just joking. "You'll continue normally, like before I was even in your life in an intimate way."

"No! Holy Rome, you can't leave me! I need you! I don't want to continue normally; this is normal now!"

"Italy, you have to promise me something."

"But-!"

"Promise me, Italy!" "Okay…" I said quietly. "Don't forget about me, okay? I'll come back before you know it. Don't worry."

I nodded, as he walked away. "Bye! Take care! I'll see you when you get back! Stay safe! Don't get hurt! I'll be waiting!" I exclaimed, seeing him in the distance. I walked back to the house to see Mr. Austria and Miss. Hungary. "He left…" I said quietly, frowning.

Miss. Hungary gave me a small smile, kneeling down to my level. "He'll be back soon, don't you worry."

"Okay! I'll be waiting for him until he gets back." I yelled, running upstairs to the piano room where there was a large window, and waited.

He didn't come back that day, so I had to finish my chores. I ran back up to the room right after though. Mr. Austria and Miss. Hungary have been telling me that war takes time, so he won't be back for a while, but I know he'll be here soon! He promised me!

He didn't come back that night, and when the clock struck midnight, I had to go to bed.

As soon as I woke up, I waited again. I waited for an hour, which turned to 2 hours, which turned to a month, when there was a knock on our front door.

"Yes! Hello, sir. Come in!" I exclaimed, leading them into the living room.

"I'll be right back!" I ran up the stairs to the piano room, as Mr. Austria had been playing for a while.

"Some men are in the living room for you!" I said, walking down the stairs with Mr. Austria right behind me.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" Mr. Austria asked them, shaking their hands.

"We've come with bad news. Sadly, just last night, The Holy Roman Empire died in battle."

The world came crashing down around me. How could he have died!? He promised me we'd see each other again. He promised! How can I see him when he's… gone?

* * *

Ugh that was a pain to write! I'm sorry that it didn't come out very well, but I hate writing in first person because it's weird for me!

I hope you liked it, but you probably didn't, considering it wasn't very good, but that's okay.

BYE!

-Mystery Writer ooasdh


End file.
